Inventions
by TmnT A A Lover
Summary: The Ross kids and Jessie meet up with an inventor who's helping their father with a new movie. When Emma meets one of his sons she take an immediate liking to him. There is something that the inventor is hiding. What is it?


'' Kids get ready to leave! '' Jessie yelled getting the attention of all of the kids. Ravi walked over to her and asked, '' If I may ask, were are we going? '' Jessie bent down to Ravi's level and said, '' Well, your father is making a new movie. He's meeting up with an inventor named Hugo Glades. Hugo is helping your father make a new 3D that really pops! You get it? '' Jessie laughed to herself.

'' Sadly we do. '' Emma answered the others agreed. Jessie looked at Emma than said, '' Anyways your father wants you to meet him. We are going to meet him at his mansion. '' Bertram walked in apparently eavesdropping the whole time.

'' Well, off you go! I can't believe you're going to be gone the whole day! Oh what joy! '' Bertram said happily smiling.

Jessie put her hands on her hips. She said, '' Wrong! You're going to have to meet him too. '' Bertram pouted and started sitting on the couch. He crossed his arms saying, '' You ruin everything. '' Zuri walked over and sat beside Bertram.

She started patting his arm and started talking to him like if he was a three year old, '' There, there Bertram. If this guy is an inventor there must be a lot of inventions around that you can relax on. Or squash. You never know you know. '' The others nodded there heads in agreement.

'' So what are we going to do there? Sit around listening to boring adults? 'Cause if we do, we're going have to talk. '' Luke said making Jessie turn her attention to him. She answered saying, '' No you're not just going to sit around. Hugo has children that your father thinks you should meet. Now let's go! Chop, Chop! Come on Bertram. '' Jessie said hearing Bertram groan.

'' Dad! '' yelled all the Ross kids in unison. They hugged Morgan at the same time too. Bertram was behind Jessie when she and Morgan were shaking hands. They were at the front door of the mansion. When they were all done greeting each other the father said, '' Now guys I have to tell you something about the- '' He was cut off by someone opening the door. A man was holding the door waiting for them to walk in. He had curly dark brown hair and was very tall. He seemed to be the same age Morgan was.

'' Welcome to my house! My name is Hugo and it's nice to meet all of you! '' The man introduced himself to all of them. Shaking each of their hands. A women walked in with light brown hair. Hugo hugged her and said, '' This is my wife, Hannah. '' The women shook all of their hands.

Emma and the others wondered were the children were. Suddenly voices were heard. Two tall boys with curly dark brown hair walked in. They looked like twins. They obviously didn't know they were there because their eyes were glued to a device in their hands. It looked like a DS but it you could tell it wasn't. The place where you put the game in wasn't there. The Ross family and Jessie and Bertram and Hugo and Hannah watched them.

'' Dude that elf is ridding on your dragon! '' One of the boys yelled. He received a gasp from the other boy who said, '' Use the gem of Angry Souls on her! '' Hugo yelled over to the boys saying, '' Ah my sons come meet the Ross family! I said now! '' The boys looked up from the devices and walked over to them.

When Jessie saw them she could tell that they liked trouble. The boys said in unison, '' Hi, we're twins! Okay bye. '' Hugo grabbed both of their shirts before they could leave. He said, '' Wait my sons you didn't even tell them your names. His name is Nate. His name is Nick. '' Hugo pointed to each boy when he said a name.

'' Whoa I can barely tell you apart! '' Luke said looking back and forth between Nick and Nate.

Ravi walked up to them and yelled, '' It's nice to meet you! You must be giants! '' Ravi thought he had to yell to them for them to hear. Nick and Nate said in unison, '' We can hear you alright dude. It's the wind giants of the North that you have to yell up to. See ya! '' The twins walked away playing on the devices in their hands.

'' Wind giants? What's that about? '' Zuri asked Hugo. He said, '' Oh it's about one the of games on my prototype gaming device. Anyways you must be hungry, this way. ''

'' I hope they have steak. '' Bertram whispered to himself. When they entered the kitchen another tall boy with curly dark brown hair was leaning on the counter. Emma took an immediate liking to the boy. The boy's attention was on the object in his hands. It looked like a Rubik's Cube but it was glowing and the colors on the squares were constantly changing. The boy's hand were moving so much that they were a blur. It seemed like he practiced a lot on it.

'' Oh yes this is my eldest son, Jimmy. Jimmy say hi to them. '' Hugo said when the boy didn't respond. He sighed, '' Turn it off for one second Jimmy. '' Hugo started to walk toward him, but stopped when Jessie grabbed him. A ball came flying in. It went straight toward Jimmy. Before Emma could shout out Jimmy caught the ball before it could hit him. Almost everybody stared at him in awe. How did he do that? Especially when he was looking at the cube the entire time.

'' How did- '' Emma couldn't finish her sentence. The cube in Jimmy's hand stopped glowing. He looked up at her then at everybody else in the room.

Hugo coughed bringing the everybody's attention to him. He said, '' Yeah Jimmy is used to balls flying around. Anyways say hi Jimmy. '' Jimmy responded by grunting then saying, '' Hey. ''

'' Before anything else happens may I ask you something Jimmy. Do you only have only brothers by any chance? '' Jessie asked Jimmy. He nodded earning a gasp from Emma.

'' Wow can I move in with you? '' Luke asked Hugo.

'' Luke! '' Morgan said looking at his son.

'' Just asking. '' Luke said trying to look innocent. Emma snorted then said, '' It would be better if he did move in here. Then we would never have to see him again. ''

'' Emma! '' Jessie said giving her a look.

'' What! ''


End file.
